Of laundry and ToDo lists
by LourryLoveFics
Summary: Katie Gardner is assigned to to the laundry at camp.She finds a to-do list in Travis pant pocket with an assignment that says ask - - out and she gets jealous. She asks Travis who it is but will it lead more that just a chit chat to his cabin?RR!


**Heyyyyyyyyy guys its me! Look for those of you that read mine and pjoanddegrassilover's 'Typical High school life' were going to update soon but its going to be a really long chapter because today there was a fair in front of the school we go to and I went there and it was awesome so now we have more inspiration. Lol. I'm currently bored and decided to write and type [Hey that rhymed!] a tratie one-shot. This came to me and my bestie pjoanddegrassilover as we are currently texting right now. Seriously. Anyway for those you awesome people who read my train wreck of a story called I do not like Travis Stoll.. Maybe I was going to delete it but then my bestie decided to go all authority figure on me and said and I quote "have to continue this story and I won't take no for an answer" so if you liked it you can thank her. So now on with my one- shot that you will hopefully like. **

**P.S= I will edit all my and her stories because I learned new things like a couple seconds ago! Yay! including the bull that is one shot wonders and I did not say that she said it I just simply agreed there's a difference.**

**P.P.S= I feel loved because she just texted me that I'm like a goddess right now! **

**Disclaimer= I just said I'm a girl right?  
**

**

* * *

**

Katie Gardner here! That's better! Ok so how did I end up with Travis Stoll in his currently and conveniently unoccupied besides me and him. On a bed. Making- out. Ok so let me start from the beginning when that fateful afternoon I was doing the camps laundry and in Travis's pants was a to- do list…Mwhahhaha!

* * *

"I hate Chiron so much right now." I thought as I loaded yet another basket of clothes to a washing machine. Ok so Chiron thought it would be ever so nice to give the harpies a break and assign the head counselors of each freaking cabin a freaking chore to do every freaking day. Of course I got the very ever so wanted doing laundry. Seriously how can you get mayonnaise in the inside of your pants...oh wait… ewwww that's nasty seriously people should get some purity rings I don't even want to know how this happened. Just think of the ideas. I shivered as but a load into the drier.

Why couldn't I get cabin inspections, or scheduling or something that doesn't involve laundry baskets. I don't think I'll ever think of the mall and clothing stores the same way ever again…ever. Any way as I was doing the Hermes cabin's laundry I found myself spying a little piece of paper sticking out oh Travis's pants. How would I know they were Travis's and don't think that way! Because who else would sew on in bright red the name Travis if that wasn't your pair of pants. My point is proven. I have nothing else to say. So being the nice person I am I grabbed the paper and scoped the room to see if anyone was there. If anyone else saw that paper that would be a total invasion of privacy. And how are you to judge? You would probably do the same thing I guess the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' still holds its name. Cue sigh.

So as I started unfolding the piece of paper I found it to be a list. A to-do list to be precise. On it, it read:

"To- Do list"

1. Go ask Conner if he asked out the new Aphrodite chick.

2. Go to cabin to stare at - - in the strawberry fields.

3. Continue to stare at - -

4. Go to Aphrodite cabin for advice (again)

5. Ask - - out.

Damn. Who ever she was Travis liked her liked her! I feel bad for her. Well it won't be that bad I mean he is kind of sorta hot. All with his baby blue eyes with gold flecks and curly brown hair that is right above his eyes and his toned body… Snap out of it Katie! Their your enemies. Not someone you have a crush on. Ok so I kept the To do list and wandered with of my sibling he liked because no one other than the satyrs and the children of Demeter. I kept staring at the girls. Great now I probably look psycho. Great haha. So I decided to stare at the Hermes table and just kept staring. Travis being oh so very mature started to mock me and stare right back. And his eyes are distracting! You can see his emotions and his eyes got darker with an emotion I quite couldn't put my finger on. It's just the way his blue yes are gleaming with mischief and the way his curly brown hair that seems so soft is just above his eyebrows and his toned muscles and how they show through his white v neck shirt makes him look like a Calvin Klein male model. Girls would drool over him. Guaranteed and though I may not say it I get a little jealous sometimes. Compared to the Aphrodite girls I'm a dirty rag. I have brown wavy hair. They have long beautiful blond hair. I have emerald green eyes. They have blue eyes that are as clear as the sky on a sunny day. Oh well that's why I'll probably end up in a garden shop in the corner of a street living in a condo with a bunch of cats.

When the bell rang I walked to the camp fire to the sing along I really didn't want to sing because you get bored of the Apollo campers songs. It's like the radio. It keeps playing a song such as ' oh nana what's my name!' Seriously look at your birth certificate its even in print. As I was walking to my cabin I heard foot steps. When I turned around I saw no other than… Travis Stoll! Cue the applause! And he was walking towards me. Now cue the pink blush!

"Hey Katie can you come to my cabin for a second?" He said meeting my emerald green eyes. I had nothing to lose so I said:

"Sure Travis but this better be quick."

"Ok, It will." He tried to say reassuringly.

On our short way to his cabin he looked kind of nervous. Like in one of those sappy movies that the guy is going to ask the girl something either romantic yet corny or intimate and embarrassing. But he already passed embarrassing if he went to the Aphrodite cabin for help. Ha. The people in my brain are laughing.

"Oh and can you give me my to do list back?" Oh shiz.

"Sure and I have a question" I said as we reached his cabin. And yes I was a little jealous of this mystery girl. "Who's the girl that you stare at and are going to ask out?"

Insert moment of silence and staring.

"Um that depends on how she's going to take it." He replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll be happy." I replied.

" Ok fine I'll tell you…" I leaned in to hear clearly also because I could smell his axe. The green one. I love that one. And it smells like heaven on him.**(A/N: I really do!)**

" The person I stare at and want to ask out is um…you." He said that last part fast so I didn't get it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Katie Marie Gardner… will you have the honor to go out with me?"

I stood there shocked and started to think if I liked him. He pranked my cabin a lot. But maybe it was to get attention form me. And he also seemed hurt when I yelled at him and told him I hated him. I never meant it but I just came out. His pranks were funny but as much as I wanted to I couldn't laugh with him because my cabin mates were staring at me. were I think I-

"So…." Travis cut me off my train of thought.

So instead of answering. I sorta…Kissed him… And it was amazing. Our lips fit perfectly together and his lips tasted like vanilla and coke and felt like velvet against mine. He kissed me back as soon as he recovered from the shock. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It was perfect our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and our heights were perfect, he was only a couple inches taller then me.

I made my way to the patio door that lead to the inside of his cabin and I felt my way the doorknob which is kind of hard considering I was pinned against the door and was kissing Travis Stoll with a breathe every now and then, as soon as we breathed we dove right back in. I found the knob and opened it finding our way to a bed. Which is even harder because of two facts I was walking backwards and we were in complete darkness.

We continued our make out session which went on for about 2 hours and ignored the rude insults and loud knocks. The power to control vines come sin handy when it involves to hold doors.

"Is that a yes?" said Travis.

"No" He looked hurt. "It's a defiantly." He smiled and so did I. We stayed in his cabin for a little longer just talking then a question popped in head. Light- bulb moment!

"Hey um Travis. um, can I ask you another question?" I said my voice low.

"Sure, anything Katie-Kat." He said smiling. I blushed at my nickname.

"Why did you want to ask me of all people out? I mean I'm not even as close to as beautiful as the Aphrodite girls?" I said nervously.

"Because if I couldn't be with you, I-I'd rather be gay." He said blushing.

"That's so freaking corney but it was so sweet!" I said as I leaned in to kiss him once again. He leaned in too eagerly to meet my lips once again. We decided to let the Hermes campers in and because if I wasn't back at my cabin soon, my half siblings would go bizarre. As soon as we opened the cabin door and came out had in hand. We got some weird stares as we descended (big word!) from the Hermes cabin. We got some snickers and mumbles and some ' I knew they liked each other!' and 'awww their so cute together…tratie!' That one caught my attention. Hm we have a couple name know. Awesome. Now we are one of the Aphrodite cabin's favorite top three couples. We are right after 1. Percabeth, 2. Thalico, and us 3. Tratie.

**Done! This is the longest thing I've ever written so be proud! Its currently 12:07 and I am tired because today I went to the fair and lost half my voice screaming bloody murder. I am never again going to ride the ring of fire. My hands were sliding up. That sounded wrong…never mind. So you know Review and this is suppose to be a one-shot but if you want me to continue it I will just tell me in a review or send a PM.**

**- Seaweed Brain Girl =)**

**P.P.P.S= To trying to help I know Travis has curly brown hair and blue thanks anyway!  
**


End file.
